Relations
by bitamin
Summary: Rin is a regular person with a regular job, while dating an internet star. But she hated the fact that his boyfriend, Len, gets too close with his business partner, Gumiya. What will happen if the girl goes to his house?
1. Chapter 1: Coming Over

_Ding dong_

With an exhausting huff, I rang the bell of the apartment of the person I supposed to meet half an hour ago.

Not long after that, the door opened. There stood a young man that's only a bit taller than me with a pouting mouth.

"You're late."

"Well, you know I need to buy this and that… You know that it's hard to choose between ingredients, with the fact that I don't have much money."

"You could've at least tell me that you're going to be late, like Gumiya always did!"

"Whatever Len, just let me in."

Len is an internet star, beginning his stardom when he uploaded his performance on a certain video site. After uploading some more, he got some job calls and beginning to get more job and more famous. Well, he's not as famous as TV stars, or at least, not yet.

Len is also my boyfriend.

After letting me in, Len threw himself to a nearby sofa. I put my small purse near him and went to the kitchen after asking him permission to use it.

"Oh, and don't try to open my purse." I said cautiously. I know he had a bad habit of snooping.

"What?! Can I at least take a look at your phone?"

"Len, you know it's rude to do that." I warned.

"Psh! If it were Gumiya he'd definitely let me open his bag and borrow his phone."

I rolled my eyes. If he could just stop talking about that person…

Gumiya is Len's best friend, or more like, homo friend, I say. The two of them are internet stars, and have been working together for 2 years. With Gumi, another partner of Gumiya, they formed a group together, and often make videos together.

I continue my walk to the kitchen, and put out the ingredients from the grocery bag. I started to cook.

This is actually the first time I went to his living place, even though it's been months since I started dating him. And this is also the first time that I cooked for him, so I'm really nervous.

Who knows what happens next?

Everyone knows that I'm a really bad cook, and no one ever liked my dish before. But not Len. Every time I told him how bad I cook, he usually just shrugs it off and said that he wanted to eat something hand-made from a girlfriend.

So he made me came to his apartment to cook something for him.

When the dish was finished, I directly brought it to the coffee table in front of the sofa. Len then jumps off from the sofa and sit on the floor.

"Here you go." I said nervously. Actually, I'm not really confident with my food. It doesn't look really good at all. But I hope the taste will cover it. I haven't taste-test it, actually.

"Yay! Will you please feed me?" he said with a childish face of his.

"Oh, you don't have hands?"

"I have two! But I also have a girlfriend who would love to feed me with her hands."

Hearing that, I couldn't help but smile. "You seems to be really happy now that you finally found yourself a girlfriend."

"Of course! I've wanted a girlfriend for a long time and now I finally got one, and she's really precious to me!"

I smiled wider. "Oh, you. Now open your mouth." I said as I hold the spoon with my food on it.

He opened his mouth, and I stuffed it with my dish. After several chewing, he started to yelp.

"Bleh! This is so bad!"

Hearing that, my anger gets on, even though I know my cooking won't be that good. But he could've at least pick a softer word for his girlfriend.

"I know! That's why I told you my cooking's not good before!" I yelped back.

"But I didn't know it's THIS bad! I'd rather eat Gumiya's dishes than yours."

"Well, at least I tried to warn you."

"And you took too much time to cook! What was it, 1 and a half hour for this kind of food? Gumiya didn't even take that much of a time and turned out good."

That's it. I'm sick of Gumiya this and Gumiya that.

"You know what? Why don't you date Gumiya instead of me? After all, I came here late not like Gumiya, I can't let you see my purse or phone like Gumiya and I can't cook like Gumiya. I'll just… Leave." I said, as I grabbed my purse.

Suddenly, he pulled my right arm to hold me back so that I won't stand up. He quickly put his arm around my hip.

With a warm breathe brushing my neck, he whispered to my ear, "You know you're cute when you're jealous, Rin."


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor?

_Suddenly, he pulled my right arm to hold me back so that I won't stand up. He quickly put his arm around my hip._

_With a warm breathe near my neck, he whispered to my ear, "You know you're cute when you're jealous."_

* * *

Reminding our position now, my face flushed red. He's hugging me from behind and I bet his mouth is closer than 1 cm to my ear.

"Sh-shut up."

"And your food was good. Really good. It's the best food that I've ever tasted. Sorry I lied."

I stayed silent. How could he expect me to say something after the hugging and those sweet words?

After staying a while in that position, he finally let go of me. I turned around my body to face his direction.

"Your face is red." He stated bluntly with a grin on his face.

"Y-you hugged me suddenly!" I yelped.

"You're cute when your face is red."

"Stop teasing me!" I said as my face became redder. I quickly jumped to the sofa and grabbed a nearby pillow to cover my red face.

"Don't cover your face!" he jumped to the sofa and grabbed my pillow, trying to get it off my face.

"No! Let go!" I said, defending my face.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist to part my hands from holding the pillow. I think he got a little bit too excited because he started to stand on his knee.

Just then, he pushed a little bit harder than he did, making me fall with him on top of me, holding my wrist.

The pillow flew to – I don't know where, and now he's pinning me down, looking at my very red face.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. He suddenly started to lean down.

Is he going to…?

I closed my eyes. I can feel the sensation of his breath on my skin.

And just when our lips are about to touch…

_Ding dong_

We came back to our senses. I opened my eyes and stared at him, wanted to know what he'd do next.

"I-I'll go get the door." He said, as he got up. I got up and hugged my leg, waiting for him.

But as they said, curiosity kills. I can't help to get curious of the person who disturbed our time together, especially when we were about to do it.

I know it's kind of impolite and rude to get mad about something like that, but still…

I got up to my feet and tried to hide my temper. I walked to Len which was holding the door. In front of him was…

Gumiya.

Just then, I heard him say,

"Can I stay over for the night?"

I… Misheard, right?


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor!

_I got up to my feet and tried to hide my temper. I walked to Ryo which was holding the door. In front of him was…_

_Gumiya._

_Just then, I heard him say,_

"_Can I stay over for the night?"_

_I… Misheard, right?_

* * *

Gumiya spotted me and let out an "Oh!"

Reacting to Gumiya, Len turned around to see what caught Melochin's attention. He widened his eyes as he saw me.

"Oh, um… Gumiya, could you wait a little bit?" Len asked as he closed the door before Melochin could object.

"What is he doing here?" I asked with a whispery and annoyed tone.

"I don't know! I didn't even get a message from him!" he whispered back.

"Didn't he know that I'm here?!"

"I haven't told anyone about you coming over."

I sighed. "Could you at least ask him why does he want to sleep over?"

Len immediately opened the door and asked a short question to Gumiyaa.

"Um… Why do you need to stay here?"

"Well, there's this and that, and…"

_Slam_!

Ryo slammed the door before Gumiya could even finish his sentence.

"What? He's not done talking!" I yelped.

"It's usually either cockroaches are in his house or he forgot where his key is, but he brought a big bag so I'm assuming it's cockroaches." Len said.

Hearing that, I felt sympathy for Gumiya. I'm afraid of cockroaches too.

"Well… It's up to you, though. But if he's staying, I'm going back."

"What? No! You don't know how much I've missed you! We haven't seen each other for some time now."

"Yeah, but… You know that I can't get along with Gumiya…"

_Knock knock_

Len immediately opened the door.

"Guys, if you're having your time together, it's okay, I can…"

_Slam!_

"Len! You're rude! You can't just slam the door to anyone's face!" I yelped.

"Anyway, I'll let Gumiya stay, but you can't go back! Could you at least stay for a little bit longer?"

"Why don't we just meet tomorrow? Or some day else?"

"I can't. Photo shoots tomorrow and, oh, such cramped schedule. This is like, the only free day that I've got. I'll be busy for the next few days."

This is what I get from dating an internet star.

"… Fine. But only for an hour or so, and I'll go home."

"Yay!" he shouted like a child, then opened the door to see Gumiya sitting on the floor like a beggar.

"Geez Len, you don't have to slam the door to my face twice."

"Sorry, sorry! Now come on in, will ya?" Len said with his usual cheerful tone.

Gumiya stood up and went in to Len's apartment.

This is going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4: Cooking

"_Geez Len, you don't have to slam the door to my face twice."_

"_Sorry, sorry! Now come on in, will ya?" Len said with his usual cheerful tone._

_Gumiya stood up and went in to Len's apartment._

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

"Now Gumiya, rather than trashing around the house, could you teach my girlfriend how to cook? I'm going to take a bath." Len said suddenly.

"What?!" I barked. "I thought my cooking was good?"

"Nope… It was a lie. Didn't you hear what I say?"

"What… I thought it was the mocking that you said was a lie…"

"It's the compliment, you silly. You'll never master cooking without the help of Gumiya-sama."

"Whatever Len, just go bath yourself." I said as I pushed his back.

"Uh huh. Gumjya, make something good! Oh, and don't try to touch my girl." Len shouted as he went to the bathroom.

I let out a sigh. This guy…

"Um… What did you cook?" Gumiya suddenly asked.

"Curry. I guess it was no good? I haven't taste-test it because I took too many time to cook, so I guess Len would be mad if I took another time taste-testing."

Gumiya spotted the curry at the coffee table. "Is that your curry?" he said while pointing it.

"Oh, yup. You… Don't have to taste it, though. If Len said it was bad, then it must be really bad. We could just make another dish."

"That's okay. I need to know how well do you cook so I know what to teach you." He sat on the floor, next to the coffee table.

I closed my eyes as he took a spoon of my curry, afraid of his reaction.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. I saw Gumiya frowning.

"Um… This is actually good, it just needed a little spice and the carrot is a little bit hard. You need to cook the carrot much longer and the meat is actually good." He said.

"Oh, um… Thanks?"

"Now, Len took very long time to take a bath. I think we have enough time to make another dish, or you would like to make a better curry?"

"Um… I think I still have leftovers so let's just cook curry, I really want to perfect my work on this dish."

"Right. Let's move on then." Gumiya stood up and went to the kitchen.

Before I went to the kitchen, I quickly took a seat on the floor and took a little bit a spoon of my curry.

It tastes…

THE WORST!

I threw my hands everywhere, trying to find a glass of water, but didn't find any. I ran into the kitchen and opened every single cupboard on the kitchen to find a glass, but failed to find one.

"Um… What are you looking for?" Melochin asked.

I gestured myself drinking something.

"Oh… It's right here." He opened a high cupboard and gave me a glass. I quickly fill it with water in it and gulped them.

That was the worst meal ever.

I wonder how Gumiya stayed calm after eating my dish of junk?

Suddenly, Gumiya laughed.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You should've seen your face when you search for a glass of water there." He said.

"Shut up, I didn't know my meal is THAT bad, because you did say it's not bad."

"Oh, so I guess it's my fault? I'm sorry then." He said with a giggle.

What is with this person…

"Anyway, let's prepare the ingredients. I'll let you handle the meat, since the meat that you've cooked was pretty good. And then, I'll need you to chop off the carrot." Gumiya started to boss.

I nodded and started to slice the meat. When I was done, I grabbed the carrot and started chopping it.

"Oh! You might want to chop it like this." Gumiya, who was behind me, corrected the position of the carrot and my hand, making it felt like he was embracing me.

I blushed. He's not trying to flirt, right?


	5. Chapter 5: He's not homo

_I nodded and started to slice the meat. When I was done, I grabbed the carrot and started chopping it._

"_Oh! You might want to chop it like this." Melochin, who was behind me, corrected the position of the carrot and my hand, making it looked like he was hugging me from behind._

_I blushed. He's not trying to flirt, right?_

* * *

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. It's an old habit." He said as he quickly removed his hand from me. He sounded a little bit nervous, but I couldn't see his face because he was behind me.

I continued to chop the carrots, until…

"Ouch!" I screamed when I accidentally cut one of my fingers.

"Are you okay?!" Gumiya quickly grabbed my cut finger.

"Um… I'm okay, actually… I just…"

"Wait, I'll go get a bandage. You stay here… Go chew your finger or something." And then he left.

Not long after, and when I said not long, I mean really fast, he showed up with a strip of bandage. He quickly wrapped it around my cut finger.

"There. Feeling better?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah? Thanks." I said while looking at him.

His face… It seems a little bit red. Is he blushing?

"Sure. Oh, and I'll take care of the carrot and potatoes from now. You go rest your finger."

"You're actually not homo right?" I asked bluntly.

Hearing that kind of question let out, Melochin blushed really hard. "Wh-what?!"

"Well… Um… I don't know how say this but um, I think you blush a lot when you're with a girl, and… Um… I don't really know how homo guys act around girls, and that's why I'm making sure, you're not homo right?"

"What? No! If it's about Len, I do like to cuddle with him sometimes, but that's just as friends. In fact, there's actually a girl I seriously liked, but it turned out no good." He said while looking down, chopping the leftover carrots. I couldn't see his facial expressions.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, you don't have to. I'm really happy if she's happy with the person she's with now." He smiled at me warmly, pausing his work.

I'm actually glad.

I'm glad that Gumiya didn't think of Len like that, and I'm glad that he's not homo. But I felt really sorry because his love didn't turn out mutual.

"But if that guy made her cry, I'll definitely won't forgive him."

"Was that… Your first love?" I asked, as Gumiya chopped the onions and potatoes.

"Oh, no, it wasn't. My first love was when I was in middle school back then." He replied. "Our feelings were mutual, but we didn't have the courage to confess. Rather, I was afraid to answer…"

I nodded.

Gumiya put the chopped onions on a frying pan. Then he started to stir it.

"Oh… So it's like that? I thought we should fry the meat first, then just spill everything else after."

"Oh, so that's why the carrot's kind of hard. It's supposed to be this way, and…"

We continued the cooking.

After several minutes, the curry was done. We taste-test it, and it came out really good. I really should thank Len for making Gumiya teach me how to cook.

And this curry motivated me to cook more…

And I realized that I could only cook with someone teaching me. If I learn it by myself, it would mostly fail.

I also wanted to make Len more food, because he really liked handmade foods.

"Um, Gumiya. This is kind of embarrassing, but can you teach me how to cook more? I really want to make more food for Len."

"Oh yeah, sure. But I can't teach you this week. I'm too busy." He answered while cleaning up the cooking utensils.

"Oh, that's okay! Can I at least have your phone number, so that I can contact you?"

"Sure."

And after putting the curry in a proper dining table, we exchanged phone number and mail addresses.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

_And after putting the curry in a proper dining table, we exchanged phone number and mail address._

* * *

Not long after that, Len came out from his bath. His hair was soaking wet and it looked kind of hot…

"Ohhh! It looks delicious! You properly taught her, eh?" Len nudged Gumiya.

"Yeah, she's actually a fast learner. And this is surprisingly good." He said while pointing the curry.

"Really? I can't wait to eat! By the way, Gumiya, you didn't touch my girl, right?"

"Huh? Of course not!" he said with a straight face.

He did.

"Alright then, let's eat."

Len scooped the spoon to the curry and fill them to his mouth.

Really? I'm glad, then."

"Here! You should try them too!" he said, scooping another curry.

"Ah, um… Okay." I raised my hand to grab the spoon that Len was holding, but he didn't let go. I assumed he wanted to feed me.

I opened my mouth and waited the curry to fill my mouth, when suddenly Len took back his arm and ate the curry.

"Len!" I yelled. "I thought you were going to feed me!"

"I fed you earlier!" I yelped.

"With a disgusting curry!"

"Ah, you guys are such a lovey dovey couple." Gumiya stated with a smile.

I blushed. I almost forgot that Gumiya was here.

"Well, I better not disturb you guys. Can I take this portion?" he asked while pointing the untouched curry.

"Oh yeah, sure." len said.

Gumiya stood up and took the curry to the living room.

"Um… Is it okay just to leave him alone like that? I mean, I kind of feel bad…" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you've gotten along with Gumiya, huh? It's fine, right? I mean, we're supposed to be alone together but he kind of disturbs us so…" he seemed to be a little mad.

"Are you… Jealous?" I bluntly asked.

"H-huh? No!" he yelled with a red tint on his cheek.

"You're dead jealous, aren't you!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not!"

"You're jealous because I talked to Gumiya,"

"No."

"You're jealous because he taught me how to cook,"

"No."

"And you're jealous because I was alone with Gumiya in the kitchen!"

"Wha- alone with Gumiya? You made it sounds like you two did something suspicious there!"

Seeing his expression, I couldn't help but to tease him more.

"And what if we did?"

"Oh." He fell quiet and glared at me with his cold eyes.

An awkward silence occurred.

Uh, oh.

"Oh, um… Are you mad? S-sorry, we didn't do anything except cooking. I swear." I said, trembling a little bit.

"Then why did you act like something did happen?" he asked with a cold tone. It was really scary.

"I was just teasing you like you always did to me, don't worry about it so much, okay?"

Len suddenly leaned forward and embraced me.

"That's not funny, you know."


	7. Chapter 7: The Homo Argues

_Len suddenly leaned forward and embraced me._

_"That's not funny, you know."_

* * *

I can feel my cheek and my ears getting hot from his sudden action.

And this is actually the first time he hugged me of jealousy…

"I-I'm sorry…"

He finally let go of the hugging.

"He… Didn't really touch you, right?" Len asked again.

"Of course not! He's not the type of guy who would steal his best friend's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, you're… You're right. I should stop worrying about it so much. Gumiya is homo after all."

I giggled. "Len, that's not a good thing to say of a best friend!"

"Well, it's true! He's always sexually harassing me, every time and everywhere! Even Gumi got tired of it." He yelled.

I giggled more. "He might hear you, you know."

"I don't care. Because it's true, right? THAT GUMIYA IS HOMO!" Len shouted.

"WHAT?!" a sudden shout from Gumiya was heard, followed by his stomping to the dining table.

"I'm not homo! Len is always saying 'I love you' to me!" Gumiya yelped.

"That's… Y-you knew that I've always wanted a girlfriend and really wanted to say those words!"

"Then why me?!"

"You're… You're my best friend, you should just take it lightly!"

"That means you're the homo one!"

"No! You're the one who likes to harass me!"

"Wha- it's your fault! You invited me by saying those 'I love you's!"

"That wasn't meant for-"

"GUYS!" I yelled, getting annoyed of their arguing. "Gumiya, could you leave me and Len alone?!"

"Oh… I-I'm sorry, I disturbed you guys…" Gumiya left.

"Whoa." Len said. "That was pretty… Unexpected."

"What? You guys argue like there won't be the end of it…" I said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to point out that I'm not homo…"

"We both know that already, and I know that Gumiya is not really homo, so you don't need to argue like a husband and wife like that…"

"Husband and wife… Hey, what? How do you know he's not really homo?"

"Huh? He liked a girl, right? But he got rejected or something, I'm not really sure…"

"Huh? I didn't know about that!"

"Well, he did tell me when we were cooking."

"What did you guys talk about when you were cooking?"

"Not much, I kind of asked him if he's a homo or not, and he told me about a girl he liked. Everything else is about cooking."

"Oh… I see..."

"Come on, let's eat."


End file.
